To Love Another Person
by Her Grace the Duchess
Summary: Enjolras/OC Gavroche/OC 1825: Mabelle comes from a family with new fashioned ideas. She comes to Paris and becomes friends with Enjolras. Once her parents die, she's forced out on the street with her siblings. When her brother becomes a drunk, her other brother to busy with work and her sister refuses to do anything to help the family, she's left to support her younger siblings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I said I was going to put this up when I finished it, but I got writers block for that, so, I decided to put that up. I don't own Les Misrables or the song I used called Ruggleton's Daughter of Iero. I do own Alexandre Accord, Helene Sherri, and the Mountaingreen family.

"Mae, wake up!"

I felt a pillow hit me in the head. I sat up.

"Eddie!" I groaned.

Edward, or Eddie, laughed then rushed away from the doorway. I got out of bed and started chasing after him.

When we got down stairs, our mother shouted at us.

"No running in the house!" she called.

"Sorry, Ma!" we called back.

"I'll get you for this," I said.

I went back upstairsd to change. When I was done, I went downstairs to have breakfast. I took my seet next to the head of the table where my father sat.

"I heard you were chasing Eddie earlier," said my oldest sister, twenty-year-old Sally.

"Yes, I was," I said.

She turned to Ma.

"Mother, please tell Mabelle that she will never find a husband if she keeps running around like

that," said Sally.

Ma gave me a smile and then gave Sally a look.

"Sally, she was only having a bit of fun," said Ma.

"And please, let's not talk of marriage yet," said Daddy. "I'm not ready to think of such things."

"But, Father, she's fifteen," said Sally. "There are women who are engaged at her age."

"Sally, you're five years older than me and you're not engaged," I said.

Sally huffed and glared at me. I smirked.

"No fighting, please," Ma said.

We stayed silent for a few moments.

"Edward, should we tell them?" Ma asked.

"Tell us what, Pa?" William, or Will, my twenty-one-year-old brother asked.

"That we're moving to Paris," said Daddy.

"Paris?!" we all exclaimed.

"Yes, Paris," said Daddy.

"When will we be moving?" asked Will's twin brother Benjamin, or Ben.

"Next month," said Daddy.

"Mommy?" six-year-old Imogene asked.

"Yes?" Ma asked.

"Where's Paris?" Imogen asked.

"It's in France," said Ma. "All the way across the ocean.

"How do we get to the ocean?" asked five-year-old Catherine or Kitty.

"The same way we get to everywhere else," said Ma. "By carriage."

My siblings and I groaned. I had fifteen other siblings. After Will and Ben, there was Sally, then

eighteen-year-old Rebecca, or Becky, then, me, fifteen-year-old Mabelle, or Mae, then fourteen-year-old Eddie, then twelve-year-old Ellen, or Ellie, then eleven-year-old Samuel, or Sam, ten-year-old Elizabeth, or Lizzie, nine-year-old, Abigail, or Nabby, seven-year-old Dorothy, who we called Do, Imogene, Kitty, three-year-old Grace, or Gracie, two-year-old twins Lydia, or Lyddie, and Lewis, and three-month-old Zelda. There was also an orphan we looked after named Daisy Freebourne. And with Ma and Daddy, nineteen people in a carriage would be torment.

"May I tell Mary, Esther and Rhonda after breakfast?" I asked Ma.

Ma nodded.

After breakfast, I was walking through town with my two best friend Esther Cole and Rhonda Woods.

"So, I have some big news," I said.

"What is it?" Esther asked.

"I'm moving," I said.

Mary, Esther and Rhonda's faces fell.

"Moving?" Mary, Rhonda and Esther asked at the same time.

"Where?" Rhonda asked.

"Paris," I said.

"Paris?" Mary repeated.

"When?" Esther asked.

"Next month," I said.

"We only have a month left?" Rhonda asked.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again," I said. "And we'll write to each other, won't we?"

Mary Esther and Rhonda looked at each other then looked at me.

"Yes," said Rhond.

"We will," said Esther.

"I'm sure of it," said Mary.

We walked through the town until it got dark.

"Ma!" I called when I entered the house.

Ma came rushing up to me, hugging me tightly.

"Where have you been?" Ma asked. "I've been worried sick."

"I know, I'm sorry," I said. "Rhonda, Mary, Esther and I lost track of time."

"Well," said Ma, "you're safe, that's all that matters. Go to your father's study. He'll want to know you're safe."

I nodded and walked up to Daddy's study.

"Daddy?" I said softly, opening the door.

Daddy stood up and walked over to me and hugged me tightly like Ma did.

"What took you so long getting home?" Daddy asked.

"Esther, Rhonda and I lost track of time," I said.

"You're safe, that's all that matters," Daddy said, repeating what Ma had said.

I smiled.

"That's the same thing Ma said," I said.

Daddy chuckled and kissed my head.

"Goodnight, Daddy," I said, leaving his study.

"Goodnight, my dear," Daddy said.

I went up to my room, but was stopped by Sally.

"What did you think you were doing?" Sally asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Staying out so late?" Sally questioned. "People will think you and your friends are tramps."

"Since when does anyone in this family care about what people think?" I asked, walking into my room.

Sally followed me.

"You should care about others think," Sally said. "How will you get anywhere in the world?"

"Please get out, Sally," I said.

"I'll leave," said Sally. "But please, think about what I said."

Sally left the room.

Sally was my least favorite of my siblings. Our parents wanted us to marry for love and be in a marriage based on equality rather than male domination. Sally, on the other hand, didn't believe marriage was a partnership, rather a duty. The wife was supposed to bare children and serve the husband.

I didn't think about what Sally said. I put on my mint green nightgown.

"Goodbye, Daisy," I said, wrapping my arms around the only blonde who lived in the house.

"Goodbye, Mae," Daisy said.

Daisy wouldn't be going with us. She was going to stay with my aunt Emily and uncle George.

"Be good for Auntie Emily and Uncle George," I said. "Promise me."

"I promise," said Daisy.

"Good girl," I said, giving Daisy a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you, Mae," said Daisy.

"And I love you, my dear Daisy," I said.

"Mae!"

I turned around and smiled at the sight Mary, Ester and Rhonda.

"Goodbye my dears," I said giving them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Mary kissed my cheek.

"Stay safe," Mary said.

"I will," I said.

Esther kissed my cheek.

"Do not forget us," Esther said.

"I would never," I said.

Rhonda kissed my cheek.

"Write to us," Rhonda said.

"Of course I will," I said.

"Mae, darling, it's time to go!" Ma called.

I gave each of my friends one last hug and and another kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye," I said.

"Goodbye," Mary, Esther and Rhonda said together.

I waved as I walked into the carriage.

I wrapped my arms around Kitty as Ma set her on my lap.

I leaned my head on Daddy's shoulder and took a nap.

About two weeks later, we arrived at the ocean. After a month journey, we arrived in France. A week later we arrived in Paris.

We all stepped out of the carriage and looked at our new house. We all stood there, awe-struck at our new house. It was white and bigger than our old house.

Daddy showed the boys to their rooms and Ma showed the girls to their rooms.

My room was large, with white walls and pale pink furniture. When I sat on the bed, I knew, living in Paris would be just wonderful.

I was walking through Paris with my new friend, a girl who lived across from me named Helene Sherri.

"How're you liking Paris so far?" Helene asked.

"I like it a lot," I said.

"I'm glad," said Helene.

Helene and I walked around for a while.

Helene looked at a clock through the window in a shop.

"Oh, goodness," said Helene. "Pardon me, Mabelle, but I must be going. Are you coming with?"

"No," I said. "I think I want to look around more."

"Alright," said Helene. "Just don't stay out too late. The streets of Paris get dangerous at night."

"Alright," I said.

"Goodnight, my dear," said Helene.

"Goodnight, Helene," I said.

Helene turned and was off.

I was so intrested in the sights around me, I didn't watch were I was going. The next thing I knew

I had bumped into someone and found myself on the ground.

"I beg your pardon, monsieur," I said picking myself up.

"It's alright, mademoiselle," said the man I bumped into. "I should have been paying better

attention to where I was going."

"No, monsieur," I said. "I wasn't watching where I was going. You see, I'm new to Paris, and I was looking around. I was so interested in what was going on around me, I failed to see where I was going."

"My name is Enjolras, mademoiselle," said the man.

I smiled.

"My name is Mabelle, but everyone calls me Mae," I said.

"It is a pleasure, Mademoiselle Mabelle," said Monsieur Enjolras.

"Please, just, Mabelle, or Mae," I said. "There is no need for 'mademoiselle', Monsieur Enjolras."

"Then you must call me Enjolras," Enjolras said.

"If you will excuse me, Enjolras," I said. "I must be going before my parents start to worry."

I began to walk away.

"Wait, Mabelle!" I heard Enjolras call.

I turned around.

"Yes?" I questioned.

Enjolras walked up to me.

"It is dangerous to walk the streets alone," he said. "Allow me to walk you home."

"I would like that," I said.

Enjolras offered his arm. I smiled as I accepted it.

"If you are not from Paris, where are you from?" he asked.

"Illinois," I said. "A state in America."

Enjolras suddenly looked more interested.

"America?" he questioned.

"Yes," I giggled.

"What's it like being in a country where you can elect a leader?" the Enjolras asked.

"Well I can't elect the leader because the law says only men can vote," I said bitterly. "But living in a country with an elected leader is nice. Certainly not as much poverty there as there is here."

"I'd like to change that," he said

"I'd like to, too," I said. "It breaks my heart to see such young children dying on the streets. I can't eat a meal without feeling guilty. I can't help my mother dress my younger siblings without feeling guilty. I can't do anything without feeling guilty."

"Most people don't even think about it," he said.

"It's hard for me not to," I said. "Most of my siblings think about it, too. Even my parents think about it. My eldest sister, Sally, doesn't think about it. She's more old-fashioned than everyone else in my family. Her biggest concern is finding a husband and getting married. Oh, forgive me. I'm rambling."

"My father is hates the poor," said Enjolras. "Thinks they're all garbage."

"How could someone think like that?" I asked.

"I don't know," Enjolras said.

"Does your mother think like that?" I asked.

"I don't know," Enjolras said. "She never gets involved in those subjects. But she is a good woman."

We stayed silent for a minute.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Fifteen," he said. "You?"

"Fifteen," I said.

Enjolras and I talked as he walked me home. Soon we reached my house.

"Here we are," I said. "Thank you for walking me home."

"It was my pleasure, Mademoiselle," Enjolras said.

"Mae," I said.

"It was my pleasure, Mae," Enjolras said.

"Au revoir, Enjolras," I said.

"Au revoir," Enjolras said.

I smiled as I walked in the house.

Daddy was the first one to greet me.

"Who was he?" Daddy asked.

"A man," I said.

Daddy rolled his eyes.

"Why was he walking you home?" Daddy asked.

"He said that it's dangerous for one to walk alone at night," I said. "So, he walked me home."

"What happened to Helene?" asked Daddy.

"Helene had to go, but I wanted to see more of Paris," I said.

Ma entered the room.

"Edward, what's going on in here?" Ma asked.

"Mae let a boy walk her home," Daddy said.

"And why would Mae do that?" asked Ma.

"Because he said the streets of Paris were for one to dangerous to walk alone at night," I said.

"He want to make sure I got home safe."

"That was nice," Ma said.

"It was nice our daughter talked to a boy?" Daddy asked.

Ma rolled her eyes.

"Daddy," I groaned. "He was a perfect gentleman."

Daddy was about to say something, but he caught the look Ma gave him.

"I'll be in my room," I said, walking up the stairs.

"Mae!"

I turned around and smiled at Will. He was tied for my favorite brother with Eddie.

"Hello, Will," I said.

"I heard what was going on," said Will.

I rolled my eyes. Will was as protective as Daddy.

"Will, I've already had this conversation with Daddy," I said.

"And?" Will asked.

"He over reacted," I said entering my room. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Before he could say anything, I closed the door to my room.

"Mae!" called Will. "Mae!"

"Goodbye, Will!" I called.

It was about a month later, and I hadn't seen Enjolras since.

We heard the door open.

"I'm home!" Daddy called.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the younger children called, rushing out of the parlor.

Daddy entered the parlor carrying Kitty under one arm and Lyddie under the other.

"Hello, Edward," Ma said.

"Hello, my dear," Daddy said, giving Ma a kiss on her forehead. "We'll be having guests over tomorrow night."

"Oh?" Ma said. "Who?"

"The Enjolras family," Daddy said.

Enjolras?

"They have a son Mae's age," Daddy continued. "And a daughter Dorothy's age."

"Hear that, Do?" said Becky. "You're going to have a new friend to play with.

Do smiled.

"Is it true, Mommy?" Do asked Ma.

"Yes, my dear," said Ma kindly.

Do squealed and ran into my arms.

"Hear that Mama Mae?" Do asked. "I'm going to have a new friend."

I smiled at the nickname my younger siblings gave me. Ma always had her hands full and she refused to hire a nanny, so I volunteered to help her, becoming a second mother to the younger siblings, earning me the nickname "Mama Mae".

"I heard, Do," I said. "Congratulations."

Do looked to Daddy.

"Daddy, what's her name?" Do asked.

"Cecile," Daddy said.

"What's the sons name?" Ma asked.

"Julien," Daddy said.

The front door opened.

"Thank you for walking me home, Monsieur Alexandre," said Sally.

"It was my pleasure, Mademoiselle Sally," said Alexandre Accord, a boy who Sally had been seeing in the month we had been in Paris.

"Would you like to come inside?" Sally asked.

"Oh, no," said Alexandre. "I really must be going.

"Well, all right," said Sally. "Au revoir."

"Au revoir," said Alexandre.

Sally walked into the room.

"Hello, Mother," said Sally. "Hello, Father."

The next night, we were all dressed finer than we would be for a family dinner and waiting in the parlor, except for Ma, who was tending to Zelda.

There was a knock at the door.

"Ellen!"

Ma rushed down the stairs.

"I'm coming," Ma said.

When Ma was downstairs, a maid named Claudette. There stood a man, a woman, a little girl, and a teenage boy. The boy was the one I had bumped into.

"Bonjour, Edward," said Monsieur Enjolras.

"Bonjour, Marcelin," said Daddy.

"May I introduce, my wife, Victoire, my son Julien, and my daughter Cecile," said Monsieur Enjolras.

"A pleasure," Daddy said. "May I introduce My wife, Ellen, my sons William, Benjamin, Edward and Samuel, and my daughters Sally, Rebecca, Mabelle, Ellen, Elizabeth, Abigail, Dorothy, Imogene, Catherine, and Grace."

"A pleasure," said Monsieur Enjolras.

"Come," said Daddy. "Let us eat."

We all went to the dining room. Daddy sat at the head of the table, Ma and I sat on either side of him. Monsieur Enjolras sat next to Ma, and Madame Enjolras sat next to him, Enjol- Julien sat next to me. Cecile sat next to Dorothy at the other end of the table.

After about twenty minutes, Lyddie came in and went to sit on Ma's lap.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream," Lyddie cried.

Ma looked at me.

"Mae, would you put Lyddie back to sleep for me?" Ma asked.

I nodded.

"Of course, Ma," I said. "Come on Lyddie."

I stood up and Lyddie got off of Lyddie's lap and walked over to me. I took her hand and we walked up stairs.

"Would you like me to sing to you?" I asked Lyddie as I tucked her in.

Lyddie nodded.

There was a man lived in the West;

Fal lal lal lal lal li-do,

He married a wife - she was not of the best;

She was Ruggleton's daughter of Iero.

Said he, when he came in from plough:

Fal lal lal lal lal li-do,

Ho! is my dinner ready now?

To Ruggleton's daughter of Iero.

O if your dinner you must have,

Then get it yourself; I am not your slave,

Said Ruggleton's daughter of Iero.

For I won't brew and I won't bake,

Fal lal lal lal lal li-do,

And I won't make my white hands black

Said Ruggleton's daughter of Iero.

O you shall brew and you shall bake,

Fal lal lal lal lal li-do,

And you shall make your white hands black,

To Ruggleton's daughter of Iero.

He took a stick down off the rack;

Fal lal lal lal lal li-do,

And on the back went rickety-rack

Of Ruggleton's daughter of Iero.

O I will bake and I will brew

Fal lal lal lal lal li-do,

And I will cook your meat for you

Said Ruggleton's daughter of Iero.

I looked at Lyddie. She was asleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Lyddie," I whispered.

I walked back downstairs.

"She's asleep," I announced sitting down.

"Thank you, Mae," Ma said.

I went back to to eating. I didn't pay much attention to the conversation during dinner, but my ears perked up when I heard Monsieur Enjolras ask:

"Have you started planning a marriage for any of your daughters?"

"No, no," said Ma. "We do not wish to plan a marriage for any of our children. We will let them decide who they marry."

"If we let them marry," said Daddy.

"What do you mean?" Madame Enjolras asked.

"I don't think I can bare ging my children away to a man," said Daddy. "Especially not my Mae."

I smiled. Daddy and I have always had a special bond.

"But how will you make sure they are well taken care of?" Madame Enjolras asked.

"If he cannot support them, we will," said Ma.

"Well, if you ever change your mind," said Monsieur Enjolras, "Our son and your Mabelle might

make a fine couple."

"Father," Julien hissed. "I'm not getting married."

"That's not your decision boy," Monsieur Enjolras hissed back.

"I said I'm going to make France a better place," said Julien. "I can't do that with a wife."

"Give up your silly dreams, boy," Monsieur Enjolras said. "France is fine as is."

"No it's not!" Enjolras snapped, standing up. "There are poor people on the street, starving, and you sit here, calling them dirt!"

"Sit down, boy!" Monsieur Enjolras yelled. "I call them dirt because they are dirt!"

"You are dirt, Father!" Julien screamed.

Julien stormed from room. Monsieur Enjolras looked mortified and turned to Daddy.

"I'm sorry for my son," said Monsieur Enjolras. "He's got a lot of political ideas running through

his head. It's just a phase, I'm sure it will pass."

After dinner, we all went to the parlor. Ma was talking to Madame Enjolras, Daddy was talking to Monsieur Enjolras, and my sisters were talking amongst themselves. Monsieur Enjolras had practically demanded that Julien talk to me.

"Julien-" I started.

"I told you to call me Enjolras," Ju- Enjolras said.

"Enjolras, I thought what you did was very brave," I said.

"I was only voicing my opinion," Enjolras said.

"Still, not many people have the courage to do that," I said.

There was an awkward silence that continued for the rest of the evening.

Soon after the Enjolras' left, I kept thinking about the topic of marriage. Monsieur Enjolras seemed to like the idea of me and Enjolras as a couple. I knew Ma and Daddy wouldn't force me into marriage, but what if Monsieur Enjolras changed their minds.

No! Ma and Daddy love me too much to force me into something that would make me miserable.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's a pick of the dress Mae wears for the walk .se/things/sidenklnning-1820-tal-nordiska-museet-i nv-nr/S-NM/NMA.0052197?name=Mode&search_context=1&page=3&count=1754&pos=56 and here's the dress she wore for dinner in the last chapter Collections/search-the-collections/82085?rpp=20&pg=9&ao=on&ft=*&deptids=8&when=A.D.+1800-1900&what=Costume&pos=166**

**LittlePeopleKnow: I promise I will not kill off all of the family. So far the only ones who will die are the parents. I'm not entirely sure, but I might kill Sally and Ben, but I'm not sure yet.**

I was taking a stroll in the park. As I was walking, something-or rather someone-ran into me and knocked me over.

"Watch where you're going," snapped a little boy's voice. "Oh, sorry, mademoiselle."

I looked at who I bumped into. It was a raggedy looking child He couldn't have been older than five.

"It's alright," I said. "Can you tell me why you were running?"

"I was running from the pol- I'm not telling you!" snapped the little boy.

I looked at the food he had in his hand, and judging by his looks, he must not have had enough money to buy food.

I smiled.

"It's alright," I said. "You can tell me."

"You'll turn me in," he said.

"I promise I won't," I said.

The poor little boy sighed.

"I stole some food because I was hungry," the little boy said.

"You poor dear," I said. "My name's Mabelle, but everybody calls me Mae. Can you tell me your name?"

"Gavroche," said the little boy proudly.

I looked in my purse and pulled out some coins.

"Here you are, Gavroche," I said handing him the coins.

"I don't need charity!" Gavroche snapped.

I smiled.

"Do not think of it as charity," I said. "You were honest about stealing that bread. Think of it as a reward for your honesty."

That night, we were all sitting down for dinner.

"You remember Monsieur Enjolras, don't you?" Daddy asked me.

I nodded.

"Yes," I said.

"He told me his son would take you for a walk in the park if you would like," Daddy said.

I smiled.

"I think I'd like that, Daddy," I said.

Daddy smiled.

"Wonderful," Daddy said.

That Saturday, Enjolras took me out for a walk. I was sitting in the parlor, waiting for him, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Ma called. "Bonjour, Julien."

"Bonjour, Madame Mountaingreen," said Enjolras.

"Mae, darling, Julien is here!" Ma called.

I stood up and went to the door.

Enjolras bowed and kissed my hand.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," said Enjolras.

"Bonjour, monsieur," I said. "I believe I asked you to Mae."

"And I believe I asked you to call me Enjolras," said Enjolras.

I smiled.

"We'll be going now, Ma," I said.

Ma smiled.

"Alright," Ma said. "Julien, don't have her out too late."

"Of course not, madame," said Enjolras.

Enjolras took my hand and we walked out the door.

"So, where are you taking me, Enjolras?" I asked.

"Where would you like to go?" Enjolras asked.

"How does the park sound?" I asked.

"If you wish," said Enjolras.

I continued to smile while Enjolras kept his stoic expression.

"Are you in a bad mood Enjolras?" I asked.

"Yes," Enjolras said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I am only doing this because my parents would like me to marry you," Enjolras said. "I do not see how you are not upset."

"Why would I be upset?" I asked.

"Your parents want you to do this because they want you to marry," Enjolras said.

"They do not want me to marry," I said. "If anything they want me to stay inside and become an

old maid."

"And what makes you say that?" Enjolras asked.

"That's all parents want from their children," Enjolras said.

"Maybe your parents want to force you marry, but mine don't" I said. "They love me too much to give me to whoever has a lot of money or someone who has a title. They want me to marry for love, whether he be a prince or a penniless beggar."

Enjolras said nothing.

"Mademoiselle Mae!"

I turned and smiled when I saw Gavroche running towards me.

"Bonjour Gavroche," I said.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Mae," Gavroche said, beaming. He looked at Enjolras. "How do you know Enj?"

"Our parents our friends," I said, confused. "How do you know him?"

"He's planning a-" Gavroche started.

"Nothing," Enjolras said. "I'm planning nothing."

"But-" Gavroche said.

"I'm planning nothing," Enjolras said, with a tone that said 'this conversation is over'. "Run along, Gavroche."

"Au revoir, Mademoiselle Mae," Gavroche said.

"Au revoir, Gavroche," I said smiling.

Gavroche raced off and I turned back to Enjolras.

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"Nothing," said Enjolras.

"Oh, you're planning something," I said. "And I'd like to know what."

"It's none of your business," said Enjolras.

"Please tell me," I said. "I won't tell anyone."

"I am planning to make Paris-and all of France-a better place," Enjolras said.

"That doesn't seem so bad," I said.

"Well, we believe it might lead to a revolution," Enjolras said.

My eyes widened.

"A revolution?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes," said Enjolras. "You mustn't tell anyone."

"You're secret's safe with me," I said.

Enjolras gave me the tiniest of smiles. I giggled.

"So you can smile," I said.

"Yes," said Enjolras.

"You should do it more often," I said. "It's such a nice smile. Why don't you smile more often?"

"I can never find anything to smile about," said Enjolras.

I smiled.

Enjolras started telling me all of his ideas of change and his plans to make France a better place, and how he strived for equality.

When I got home, I went to Daddy's study. I kept thinking about what Enjolras had said, how my parents wanted me to get married.

"Daddy?" I asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in, Mae," Daddy called.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Daddy, can I talk to you?" I asked.

Daddy looked up from his work.

"Absolutely," Daddy said.

"If you're busy, I can come back later," I said.

"No," Daddy said. "I always have time for you," Daddy said.

I smiled.

"I was talking to Enjo-Julien, and he said that you want me to marry him," I said. "Because he comes from money, I should marry him."

Daddy gave me a stern look.

"Mae, don't think like!" Daddy snapped.

I took a step back. Daddy never spoke to me like that. Daddy's face softened.

"Mae, I'm sorry," Daddy said. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just don't want you thinking like that. Your mother and I want you to marry for love. We don't care if he's rich or poor. We just want you to be happy. The only reason I wanted you to go on this walk is because your only friend here is Helene and I thought it would be nice for you to make a new friend. We love you all very much and we want you to be happy."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Daddy. Daddy chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I kissed Daddy's cheek.

"I'm tired, Daddy," I said. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight my dear," Daddy said.

I walked to my room and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The part about abolitionists believing slavery is wrong, yet not believing that blacks should have equal rights and so is the stuff on Abigail Adams. I don't own the Abigail Adams quote I used or the Anne Frank quote. The Anne Frank quote is: "Women should be respected as well! Generally speaking, men are held in great esteem in all parts of the world, so why shouldn't women have their share? Soldiers and war heroes are honored and commemorated, explorers are granted immortal fame, martyrs are revered, but how many people look upon women too as soldiers?...Women, who struggle and suffer pain to ensure the continuation of the human race, make much tougher and more courageous soldiers than all those big-mouthed freedom-fighting heroes put together!"**

**Here's a pic of Mabelle's dress for the party: **** . /item/O110585/ball-gown-unknown/**

**LittlePeopleKnow: I'll consider Abigail/Gavroche. I kind of agree with you about the large age difference, so now Kitty is one and Zelda is six. I plan on having Sally abandon her siblings out of fear of what society will think of her, and having Ben become a drunkard. I'll think of something to do with the children.**

I had moved to Paris almost a year ago. I was almost sixteen. Sally had married Alexandre Accord and they were expecting their first child.

The younger children were giving Ma a hard time so I decided to take them out for a walk. As I was walking, I saw my favorite little gamin, Gavroche.

"Mademoiselle Mae!" Gavroche said, running up to me and throwing his arms around me.

"Bonjour, Gavroche," I said giggling. "I don't believe you've met my siblings. This is Nabby, Do, Imogene, Zelda, Gracie, Lyddie, Lewis, and Kitty. My darlings, this is my friend Gavroche."

"Bonjour," said Nabby flirtatiously, twirling a bit of dark red hair in her hand. "My names Abigail, but everyone calls me Nabby."

Nabby was a small little thing. Gavroche was six and Nabby was ten, but Nabby looked a just about a year or two older than him.

"A pleasure, mademoiselle," Gavroche said kindly.

That was the reason I loved this little boy, other that the fact that he was sweet, adorable, loyal, and a joy to have around, he was happy despite the harsh conditions he lived in. He always had a way of putting a smile on anyones face (except for Enjolras, but who could do that?).

"Nabby's got a crush! Nabby's got a crush!" Do and Imogene sang.

I looked down at them and smiled.

"Alright, girls, that's enough," I said.

Do and Imogene looked at each other and giggled.

Zelda hid behind my skirt. Gavroche looked at her.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," Gavroche said cheerfully.

"Bonjour," said Zelda.

"I'm taking my sibling on walk, Gavroche," I said. "Would you care to join us."

Gavroche nodded.

"I'm gonna go see my sister," Gavroche said. "She'd like to meet you."

"Sister?" I questioned. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"'Course I do," Gavroche said. "I don't get to see 'Ponine very often."

"Well, I'd love to meet her," I said.

Gavroche took us to meet his sister, Eponine.

"Are you really hanging 'round the bourgeois?" Eponine asked.

"Mae ain't like regular bourgeois, though," Gavroche said.

"Really?" Eponine asked skeptically.

"Yeah," said Gavroche

Eponine stuck her hand out

I had become very good friends with Enjolras, though he still believed my parents were trying to force me into marrying him. He was still just as stiff and rarely cracked a smile, but we did talk. It was just talking to him with him telling me his plans to change France, and I told him what living in an almost-free country was like.

"America isn't as great as you think," I said. "I mean, yes, it's wonderful, yes, I love it there, but in the South, there's slavery. My family doesn't support slavery. Most of the North doesn't. But that doesn't mean abolitionists believe that black people should have equal rights. And the Founding Fathers didn't do anything about it. They just put it off."

"It's better than here," Enjolras said. "In America, you have the opportunity to make something of yourself. You can become rich, no matter how rich or poor your family is. There aren't a lot of people living on the streets dying of sickness and hunger."

"The sad thing is, those opportunities are only available to men," I said. "Do you wish to change France for the women to?"

"When I change France, women will have the same rights as men," Enjolras said.

"Not many people believe women deserve equal rights," I said. "Though, when John Adams was president, a woman practically ran the country. "

"Really?" Enjolras asked.

I nodded.

"His wife, Abigail, was a more trusted advisor than anyone," I said. "She even said one of my favorite quotes: 'remember the ladies, and be more generous and favorable to them than your ancestors. Do not put such unlimited power into the hands of the Husbands. Remember all Men would be tyrants if they could. If particular care and attention is not paid to the Ladies we are determined to foment a Rebellion, and will not hold ourselves bound by any Laws in which we have no voice, or Representation.' I must say I believe she's absolutely right. Abigail had to take care of the farm and her children while her husband was at Continental Congress. Women are stuck doing all the cooking and the cleaning, taking care of the children and birthing them, and from what I've heard childbirth is terribly painful. Women should be respected as well! Generally speaking, men are held in great esteem in all parts of the world, so why shouldn't women have their share? Soldiers and war heroes are honored and commemorated, explorers are granted immortal fame, martyrs are revered, but how many people look upon women too as soldiers?...Women, who struggle and suffer pain to ensure the continuation of the human race, make much tougher and more courageous soldiers than all those big-mouthed freedom-fighting heroes put together!"

Enjolras looked impressed.

"My father taught me history," I said. "I know a lot about United States, French, English and Russian history."

"Most people, male or female, don't know that much here," Enjolras said. "They can't afford to go to school."

"Women in America take gentlewoman classes," I said.

"Ma and Daddy didn't want any of us to be gentlewoman," I said. "They only let Sally do it because she begged them. The rest of us didn't want to."

Enjolras smiled and let out a small chuckle. I looked at him in shock.

"Are you smiling?" I asked. "Actually smiling?"

Enjolras nodded.

"Contrary to popular belief, I can laugh and smile," Enjolras said.

"And what are you smiling at?" I asked.

"The thought of you as a gentlewoman," said Enjolras.

"You don't think I could be a gentlewoman?" I asked.

"No," said Enjolras.

"Well," I said in mock anger before softening my face, "I believe you're right."

We both laughed.

"You should laugh more,"I said.

Enjolras' face went back to it's usual emotionless look.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Enjolras said.

"Well, something must be wrong if one second you're smiling and the next you're emotionless," I said.

"Nothing is wrong," said Enjolras. "I just do not feel like smiling."

I gave him a smile.

"If you say so," I said.

I looked at the grandfather clock.

"Oh, I believe it is time I must go," I said.

"Allow me to walk you home," Enjolras said.

"I would like that," I said.

Enjolras offered me his arm and I took it. We began walking to my house.

"Au revoir," I said when we go to my house.

Enjolras kissed my hand.

"Au revoir," Enjolras said.

I couldn't believe it. I was sixteen! Ma and Daddy would be throwing a grand party for me tonight.

That morning, we had a small birthday party with just the family. We had cake and I opened my presents. I got a new dress, some new shoes, and a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Ma, Daddy, this is all wonderful," I said. "Thank you."

"We helped, too," Eddie said.

"I picked out the ribbon," said Gracie proudly.

"And what a fantastic job you did," I said, smiling.

Gracie smiled proudly.

"Thank you all so much," I said.

"You're welcome, my dear," said Ma.

That night, my house was full of people talking and dancing. I was talking to a group of friends: Helene, Adelene Breier, Korene Thore, Edith Taborn, and Abrielle Duhamel.

While we were talking, a man with black hair and brown eyes appeared by my side. It was Jacques, Helene's brother.

"Mademoiselle, may I have this dance?" he asked.

"Go away Jacques," Helene said.

"I wish to have this dance," Jacques said, looking at me.

"No," I said.

Jacques grabbed my wrist.

"Jacques, let go of her," Helene said.

"Make me," Jacques said.

"I'll tell Maman and Papa," Helene said.

Jacques glared at Helene, but let go of my wrist. He walked away.

"Merci, Helene," I said.

"You're welcome," Helene said. "I'm still going to tell Maman and Papa."

I gave Helene a smile.

"There's a boy looking at you, Mae," said Korene. "He's talking with the boys."

I turned my head slightly. The boy that was looking at me was Enjolras was talking to my friends, Jeremie Magnussen, Zacherie Ferrand, Timothee Mauger, Emile Faust, Leon Brazier, and Jerome Duhamel, Abrielle's cousin.

"That's my friend, Enjolras," I said.

"As in the Enjolras family?" Abrielle questioned.

"Yes," I said.

"You call Julien Enjolras 'Enjolras'" Adelene asked.

"He prefers it," I said, shrugging.

"The boys are walking over here," whispered Korene.

And she was right. A moment later, the boys appeared.

"Bonjour, ladies," said Jeremie.

Timothee, a friend who I was exceptionally close to, so close in fact we called each other brother and sister, put his arm around me.

"My dear little sister, may I have a word?" Timothee asked.

"Well, of course, brother," I said.

We began walking.

"So, what is it you wish to talk about?" I asked.

"So my friend Enjolras says you know him," Timothee said.

"That is true," I said.

"He likes you," Timothee said.

"Well of course he likes me," I said. "I'm his friend."

"Not like that, sister," Timothee said.

"How then?" I asked.

"He's practically in love with you," Timothee said.

"Dear brother, he does not love me," I said. "We are simply friends."

"Look, I've known Enjolras for years, and he has never spoke as highly of someone as he speaks about you," Timothee said.

"Oh?" I said raising an eyebrow. "What does he say?"

"He said you are not like most rich folk," Timothee said. "You are not like any woman he has ever seen. Most women do not know as much as you do. Most women do not speak their minds like you do. Most women are annoying talking about clothes and and shoes. But you, you talk about history, you are kind, you do not waste your time on silly things like fashion."

I smiled.

"What are you thinking about, sister?" Timothee asked.

"The fact that someone, especially someone like Enjolras, thinks so highly of me," I said.

"Monsieur Mauger," said a voice from behind us.

We turned around. Daddy was standing there with Monsieur Sherri and Monsieur Breier.

"Yes, Monsieur?" Timothee asked.

"For what reason is your arm around my daughter?" Daddy asked.

"Oh, this is my arm around your daughter?" Timothee asked.

"Daddy!" I groaned.

Daddy smiled at me.

Enjolras walked up to me.

"Would you care to dance?" Enjolras asked.

I smiled.

"I would be delighted to," I said.

Enjolras offered his arm which I took.

"I didn't know you danced," I said.

"It wasn't a choice," said Enjolras. "My father made me ask you."

"Oh," was all I said.

"He would also like to know if you would take a walk through the park with me," Enjolras said.

"I would like that," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two years later. Ma was pregnant again, as was Sally, who, two years ago gave birth to a little girl named Adorlee

After spending my day with Helene, I decided I wanted to visit Enjolras.

"Well, I believe I've overstayed my welcome," I said.

"Nonsense," said Helene. "You're always welcome here."

I embraced Helene and kissed her cheeks.

"Would you like me to get Papa or one of my brothers to walk you home?" Helene asked.

"No," I said. "I'm not going home."

"Where are you going?" Helene asked.

"To see my friend, Enjolras," I said.

"Well, perhaps Papa or one of my brothers could walk you home," said Helene. "Perhaps Jacques-"

"Out of all of your brothers why would I want Jacques to walk me home?" I said.

"Right," said Helene.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"If you insist," said Helene.

"Au revoir," I said.

"Au revoir, my dear," Helene said.

I left Helene's house and began walking down the street to Enjolras' house. I had made it across

the street when I heard someone call out:

"Pretty lady."

I picked up my pace. A man jumped out in front of me. I screamed and fell over. A hand grabbed

my arm and picked me up off the ground. He made me face him and stroked my cheek with his hand. I shook my head away, but he grabbed my chin.

"Feisty one, ain't ya?" the man who was holding me asked.

I spit in his face. The man who was holding me looked furious and punched me in the face,

knocking me over. He stomped on my ankle hard. Then he kicked me in my stomach, probably breaking a rib. Finally he kicked my face. My head hit the ground with a thud, knocking me out.

Mabelle lay on the ground unconscious. The two men grinned at each other. The man who was

holding her laid down on top of her.

"Why do you get her first?" asked the other man.

"Shut up!" shouted the man on top of Mabelle. "You'll have your turn as soon as I'm done."

The man on top of Mabelle began kissing her neck, making his way up to her lips.

A gunshot rang out. Both men turned to see Enjolras pointing a gun at them.

"Leave her be," Enjolras growled.

The man on top of Mabelle got off of her, grabbing her arm and pulling her unconscious body up with him. He pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. He started backing away. The other man just stood still.

"Misael!" called the man who was holding Mabelle.

The other man, Misael, ran towards the man who was holding Mabelle.

Enjolras would have fired his gun, but he was in shock. He put his gun away and went to

Mabelle's house.

Mabelle was dearly loved by her family. How would he explain to them that their beloved daughter and sister was gone, and there were no leads to get her back.

He knocked on the door and Will answered.

"Bon- oh, it's you," said Will bitterly. He didn't like Enjolras for the simple reason that Mabelle was so close to him.

"Are your parents home?" Enjolras asked.

Will turned around.

"Ma! Pa! That Enjolras boy wants to see you!" Will called.

Edward and Ellen rushed into the room.

"What's going on Will?" Ellen asked. "Oh, Julien, what a surprise. Mabelle isn't here at the moment-"

"I know," said Enjolras. "She is gone."

"Gone?" Edward shouted. "What do you mean gone?"

"Some men attacked her and then took her," Enjolras said. "I tried to stop them, but I couldn't. I'm sorry."

Ellen burst into tears.

"Edward, we have to do something!" Ellen sobbed. "My sweet little girl could be dead!"

"Now, Ellen, I won't have you saying that," said Edward, knowing that it was fully possible Mabelle could be dead.

Eddie and Ellie rushed into the room.

"We heard screaming," Ellie said.

"Is everything alright?" Eddie asked.

"Ma, you're crying," said Ellie. "Something's happened."

Edward and Ellen looked at each other.

"Should we tell them?" Ellen asked.

"Tell us what?" Eddie asked.

"Ma, I'm scared!" Ellie said. "Tell us what happened!"

"They'll find out eventually," said Edward.

"My darlings," said Ellen, "Mae is gone."

Ellie immediately burst into tears. She ran up to Will and wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course she's gone," said Eddie. "She's at Helene's."

Eddie knew his response sounded like that of an eight-year-old more rather than a sixteen-year-old, but judging by the look on his mother's face, Mae was in real danger, and he couldn't accept the fact that his favorite sister was in trouble.

"She's at Helene's and I'm going to prove it," said Eddie. "I'll be back in a moment."

As Eddie walked passed his father, Edward grabbed his shoulder.

"She is coming back, right, Pa?" asked Eddie.

After a minute, Edward nodded.

"Yes," said Edward. "She is coming back."

When I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar room. I had a bad headache and an immense pain in my stomach and ankle. All I remember was two men harassing me then hitting my head. Oh, no! They must have taken me!

The one thing I wanted most? Will. Will's always been the brother I went to when I was scared.

I walked into Will and Ben's room.

"Will?" I asked quietly. "Will, are you awake?"

Will stirred and looked up.

"Mae?" Will asked. "What's wrong?

"Will, I had a bad dream," I said.

Will smiled and lifted up the sheets. I ran into bed with him.

"What's going on?" Ben muttered.

"Mae had a bad dream," Will said.

"Want to come snuggle with your big brother Ben?" Ben asked.

I shook my head.

"I want to stay with Will," I said, snuggling up into Will's chest. "I can stay, can't I, Will?"

Will smiled.

"Of course, Little Miss Mae," said Will.

I smiled, laid down, and fell asleep.

I went to the door and held my ear up against it.

"Did you write the note?" one man asked.

"Yes, yes," another man said, sounding annoying.

"Go see if she's awake," said the first man.

I heard a groan and I backed away from the door as it opened. One of the men who attacked me was standing in the doorway. He said nothing as he reached down and lifted me up by my arm and dragged me into the other room. It looked like a parlor. Clearly, I was in someone's home. The man who was holding me let go and threw me down. I winced as it pained my ribs.

"Where do you live?" asked the other man.

"Rue Pillot number 7," I said, frightened.

The man put the the paper he was holding in an envelope and addressed it.

"Go find a gamin and tell him to take this to Rue Pillot number 7," said the man to the man who had taken me out of the room.

The man who had taken me out of the room sighed and left the house. The remaining man looked at me. He smiled cruelly, reached down, grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. He began dragging me up stairs. I wasn't able to walk at all. Apparently, he must have broken my ankle when he stomped on it.

"If you know what's good for you," said the man, "I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

He started tearing off my clothes until all I had one was a corset and petticoat and threw me on the bed. He began kissing me all over.

I can't even begin to describe how horrid it was.

**A/N: Okay, so I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this.**

**Anyway, tomorrow's my birthday and all I want is for a review, or my very own Aaron Tveit, but since I highly doubt any of you could give me that, I'll take a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**LittlePeopleKnow: Thank you! :)**

**toomanyobsessionstocount: I'll take it. Thank you! :)**

**Dedication: To my awesome friends: Holly, Jack, Cheyenne, Audrey, Gavin, Adrienne, Laura, Masen, Arabella, Ruby, Sebastian [not having any relation to the Sebastian in this story (he's introduced in this chapter)], Carsen, Dominic, Bristol, Hudson, Trevor, Kara, Karina, Layla, Kaydence, Emilee, Richard, Sean, Sabrina, David, and Trinity, who made my field trip to NIU awesome. I love you guys. And a very special thank you to Trevor, who stood up for me when this boy hit on me to get a rise out of me. I love that boy, he's my "brother." The bus ride was so much fun. We were singing songs from Chicago, Les Mis, and Sweeney Todd, and some by our favorite artists. Holly, Audrey, Adrienne, Bristol and I sang an awesome rendition of the Cell Block Tango. We also all sang One Day More, and I got to be Eponine (I got to be her because my friends actually call me 'Eponine' because I'm in love with a man who doesn't love me back and I would do anything for him. The only difference is that he's not in love with someone else)! We also played The Singing Game, where you put your phone or mp3 player on shuffle and sing the song that comes on. I did some awesome renditions of Now Is the Start and Almost Lover, both by A Fine Frenzy, and also Cups (Pitch Perfect's "When I'm Gone") by Anna Kendrick, The Call by Regina Spektor and Invisible by Skylar Grey. And a shout out to Arabella who did an awesome version of Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. We also got to eat lunch at the buffet. I had two slices of cake (one white and one chocolate) and a banana, fudge, and pineapple brownie. **

**And also to Holly, Bailey, Amy, Tiffany, Bitzi, Kitty, Tori, Ella, Alison, Ruby, Valentina, Kinsley, Vika, Gemma, Cora, Aubrey, Delilah, Lane Alexandra Elisa, Christelle, Camille and Marie who made me feel better after I lost homecoming queen. I didn't even make it in the final two like last year for princess and lost by one vote. This year, I filled out an application thinking I could get my grade up in time, but I didn't think I did. But during the pep rally, I found out I was eligible and I didn't even know, so I had no time to make a poster or hand out candy like last year. Anyway, my friends made me feel better. We stayed up all Friday night and watched some of my favorites, including Casablanca, The Hangover, Gone With the Wind, Anna Karenina, and, of course, Les Misrables.**

**Enough of my pointless reminiscing, on with the story.**

Nobody's P.O.V.:

There was a knock at the door. Edward went to answer. There was a little street urchin standing there with a letter in his hand. Edward took the letter.

"The man said you'd pay me," said the gamin.

Edward handed the boy a few sous, then turned back to go back inside.

"Ellen, there's a letter here for us!" Edward called.

Ellen walked in, her cheeks were tear stained. Ellie, who had been comforting her mother, walked in behind her. Ellie's cheeks were tear stained as well.

"Open it, Edward," Ellen urged.

Edward tore open the letter. It read:

You got yourself a pretty little thing, don't ya? If you want to see her alive again, you'll bring 5,000 francs to the alley behind 49 Rue Therese in five days. Be there at five in the evening.

"Oh, Edward, what do we do?" Ellen sobbed.

"Get the 5,000 francs," said Edward. "What other choice do we have? It's only 5,000, it's not that much."

"Daddy, does this mean we're getting Mae back?" Ellie asked hopefully.

"Yes," said Edward.

Ellie smiled.

The next morning, Enjolras went to the Mountaingreen household to see if there was any information on Mabelle. He knocked on the door, and like the night before, Will answered.

"What do you want?" Will asked in an annoyed tone.

"I wanted to know if there was any information on Mabelle," Enjolras said, also a bit annoyed. Will's overprotectiveness of his sister, even when she was gone, did happen to get on Enjolras' nerves.

"Ma! Pa! Come down here!" Will called.

Edward and Ellen rushed down the stairs.

"What is it, Will?" Ellen asked.

"The Enjolras boy wants to see you," Will said.

"I wanted to know if there was any information on Mabelle," Enjolras said.

"Edward get the letter," said Ellen.

Edward went to get the letter and came back with it a moment later. He handed the letter to Enjolras. Enjolras quickly skimmed it.

"Let me go get her," said Enjolras.

Edward shook his head.

"We couldn't ask you to do that," said Edward.

"Please," said Enjolras. "I feel responsible for this."

"Oh, yes, send the one responsible for Mae's kidnapping to get her back," said Will bitterly. "Who's to say he won't get her kidnapped again?"

"Will," Ellen said reproachfully.

"Please, madame," Enjolras pleaded.

Ellen sighed.

"Alright," said Ellen reluctently

Zelda's P.O.V.:

I missed Mama Mae. Mommy and Daddy said she might not be back for a long time, but they didn't say where she went.

I had become good friends with Gavroche, and when he found out Mama Mae was gone, he was sad to. It was probably because Gavroche said his parents kicked him out and Mama Mae was like a mother to him. He came over a lot these past couple of days.

"Do you think she's okay?" I asked Gavroche.

Gavroche nodded.

"She's a strong girl," said Gavroche. "I'm sure she's fine."

I could still tell Gavroche was worried.

Mabelle's P.O.V.:

It was torture being here with those two men, whose names were Misael and Sebastian. They constantly beat and raped me. They had probably already broken a rib and my ankle. I tried to fight them, honestly I did, but they were far too big and strong for me. I hadn't gotten any food and had only been given little water.

I thought about Ma and Daddy. They must be worried sick. I missed them. I missed my siblings. I missed my friends. Most of all, I miss my talks with Enjolras.

All I had left to wear were my petticoat and corset. They had discarded my clothes the first night I was here, when Sebastian raped me.

The door to the room I was kept in opened. Misael was standing there. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room and dropped me in front of Sebastian. I braced myself. A moment later, Sebastian kicked my stomach. I wanted to be strong, so I didn't scream.

"Don't want to sing pretty birdy?" Sebastian mocked.

He kicked my stomach again. And again. And again. He rolled me over onto my back and stomped on my stomach. That time, I had to scream. I'm almost positive I had one broken rib, and I'm almost positive he just broke another one.

"Please stop!" I screamed. "My family is rich. They will give you whatever you desire. Just please stop hurting me."

What was I doing? Had I really just been reduced to begging? Oh, this was just humiliating! In just a five days I had gone from a rich young lady to some man's whore.

Sebastian continued to beat me. When he was done, Misael grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the room I was kept in.

"Why do you do this?" I asked Misael. "You are not evil. I know it."

"Shut up!" Misael asked, closing the door.

"Wait!" I called.

Misael turned around.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"You don't have to do this," I said. "You're a good person deep inside. I know you are. Please help me."

Misael said nothing but turned around and left. I began crying. Martha was right.

I was ten-years-old and walking through town with Esther, Esther, and Rhonda. Our walk was quite peaceful up until the point when Martha Terry and her group of friends crossed our path.

"Hello, girls," said Martha.

Martha was a pretty little thing, with curly blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"What do you want?" Rhonda asked.

"Watch your tone," said Hannah Hopkins, who had brown hair and green eyes.

"You ought to respect your superiors," said Ada Glenn who had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Superiors?" Mary asked.

"We are richer than you, therefore we are your superiors," Martha said like she was stating the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wealth does not make one person better than another," I said. "No human being is above another."

"That's a poor person's answer," said Ann Hess, who had red hair and green eyes.

"I'm not poor," I said. "None of us are. You're not that much richer than us."

"Oh, be quiet Mountaingreen," said Martha.

"Make me," I said.

"Are you going to fight me?" Martha asked in a mocking tone.

"No," I said. "I have more class than you. Besides it'd only be too easy."

"Oh?" Martha questioned. "Why is that?"

"You'd only be too worried about your clothes," I said. "And you don't have any brothers to teach you how to fight."

"If I had brothers," Martha drawled, "they wouldn't fight. They'd be gentlemen."

"You can't stop boys from fighting," Mary said, giggling, to Rhonda.

"That's exactly what your brother's are, Mountaingreen," said Martha. "Boys. They'll never be gentlemen."

"I disagree," I said. "I believe my brothers are the nicest gentlemen in the world."

"Who says?" Martha asked.

"Phoebe Terry," I said.

"What does my sister know?" Martha said.

"Clearly more than you," I said. "She knows how to pick a husband who won't abuse her when he is mad. She knows how to pick a husband who will treat her like an equal as opposed to a wife."

"Father says that women aren't supposed to be treated like equals," said Martha. "And any woman who thinks otherwise won't get married. They'll just end up being a whore. That means you'll end up being a whore Mabelle Mountaingreen, a no good whore. You're family will disown you and you'll end up on the streets."

"Martha!" I heard Mrs. Terry call. "We're going."

Martha turned around.

"Coming, Mother," Martha called back before turning to face me. "Remember what I said, Mountaingreen. A whore."

Martha went to her mother, Hannah, Ada, and Ann following her. I stayed still. Mary put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't listen to her, Mae," said Mary.

"She's just a brat," said Esther.

"You're right," I said. "Want to go back to my house for dinner?"

My friends nodded and we went back to my house.

Martha was right. I am a whore. No one would want me for a bride. Not that any man would want me anyway. I'm not beautiful. My hair is dark brown curly and wild. Ma says my hair is a perfect shade of brown, though I think hers is a perfect shade of dark red. My face breaks out easily and the more powder and rouge I put on my cheeks, the more the break out. The only nice feature I have are my eyes. They're big, brown and almond shaped. And atop them sat long eyelashes. Ma says she's always so jealous of my eyes, though hers are a really pretty bright green ones.

But the real reason no man would want me is because I demand equality. I don't want be cooped up looking after the children (though I would love looking after children because I adored them so much). I want to marry a companion, a friend, someone I loved. Someone who I could talk to for hours on end and never run out of things to say. Or we would spend time just doing nothing, and that would probably be the best conversation ever.

But that was just a fantasy. I'd refuse to marry anyone I didn't love and I know Ma and Daddy would never make me marry against my will. I'll probably just end up an old maid.

Misael came in.

"Stand up!" he commanded.

I tried, but I couldn't stand with my bad ankle, and I collapsed.

"Stand up!" Misael commanded again.

"Please, Monsieur, I cannot," I said.

Misael turned his head.

"She's not being cooperative," Misael called.

Sebastian entered the tiny room.

"Why do you insist doing things the hard way?" Sebastian said, shaking his head.

"Please, Monsieur, I cannot stand," I said.

Sebastian kicked me in the stomach.

"Stand up, you whore!" Sebastien yelled.

I tried to stand but I fell and hit my head on a shelve. By the time my head hit the floor, I was unconscious.


End file.
